harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbology
Herbology is the study of Magical and Mundane plants and fungi. In Herbology, students learn to care for and utilize plants, and learn about their magical properties, and what they are used for. Many plants provide ingredients for Potions and medicine, while others have magical effects of their own right. Class Location These classes are held in the grounds of Hogwarts, in the greenhouses. The greenhouses are located below the two main Bell Towers of the castle. Class Information Herbology is a mandatory class at Hogwarts for the first five years of a student's education. Herbology lessons in a student's first year at Hogwarts consist mainly of lectures relating to plants and their uses. They cover spiky bushes and Devil´s snares and learn to cast Incendio to deal with them. It is not until their second year, when they move to greenhouse three, that the students receive a more hands on experience. During their second year students study and care for Mandrakes and Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. They learn how to cast the Diffindo spell. During a students third year of Herbology their lessons included Puffapods and how to harvest them. In a students fourth year at Hogwarts their Herbology lessons include learning of the properties of Bubotuber pus and how to safely collect it. Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations are taken at the end of a students fifth year, as such much of the year is spent working with a variety of more dangerous plants like the Fanged Geranium, as well as revising the past four years of lessons. As part of their Herbology O.W.L students must sit a written exam, and then complete a practical exam, during which the students work with a wide selection of plants. Students who receive a good grade in their Herbology O.W.L. will be allowed to continue Herbology during their sixth year at Hogwarts, where they will prepare for their N.E.W.T.s in their seventh year. Pomona Sprout was at Hogwarts as Herbology professor, by 2017 though she had either been replaced by Neville Longbottom or was working alongside him. Neville was one of her students in the past who was a great herbologist. It is likely that Sprout did not retire from her position until she felt a capable teacher could replace her, only stepping down when Neville expressed interest. Known Equipment *Dragon Dung Compost - used for planting. *Dragon hide Gloves – worn when handling dangerous plants *Ear Muffs – worn by students when repotting Mandrakes, so they could not harm students with their sound *Mooncalf dung – used as fertilizer, makes magical plants grow well *Dragon dung – used as fertilizer (Professor Sprout's fertilizer of preference). Required Textbooks *''1000 Herbs and Where to Find Them'' – first–sixth years *''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore *''Encyclopedia of Toadstools'' *''Flesh-Eating Trees of the World'' – sixth year *''Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean'' Known O.W.L.s *Hermione Granger *Neville Longbottom *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Bill Weasley *Percy Weasley *Ernie Macmillan *Barty Crouch Jr *George Weasley *Hannah Abbott Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' fr:Botanique Category:Hogwarts subjects Category:Herbology